We Are Family
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the Naruto "Families". The first one is Jiraiya and Naruto "father/son" bonding.


"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family, but whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one"

"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family, but whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one"

- Jane Howard

Summery: This is a group of oneshots that revolve around the "families" of Naruto. When I say "families" I mean any of the characters on the show that have a "family like" relationship. For example, this oneshot is Naruto and Jiraya "father/son" bonding.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. I really do, but sadly, I do not.

Naruto squirmed impatiently in his seat as he waited far the waited for the waitress to come take his order.

"Will you relax? We'll be in Konoha tomorrow no matter how long it takes to get our food."

"I know Pervy Sage, but I really want to be home! I haven't seen everyone in so long!" Naruto sighed as he looked across the table at Jiraiya, "I mean, I'll get to see Sakura and Kakashi and Shikamaru and Chouji and Ino and Kiba and Akamaru and Shino and Hinata and Bushy Brows and TenTen and Neji and Granny Tsunade and everyone!"

"Well, first thing we do when we get back is go see Tsunade with reports on your training. After that you're free to do whatever you want.

Naruto grinned, "Well first I'm going to say hi to everybody, then I'll have some ramen at Ichiraku, then I'll go find Sasuke and bring him back to the village and then the whole gang will be back together again!"

"Whoa, don't get too ahead of yourself kid," Jiraiya told him, "You're going to have to train with Kakashi and Sakura before you go find Sasuke."

Naruto sighed, " I know, but I finally think I'm strong enough to beat Sasuke. If I can beat him, I can make him come back!"

Jiraiya chuckled, "You have definitely made progress since I first met you."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah. I couldn't even walk on water then. Now look at me!"

Naruto flexed and Jiraiya shook his head, "The only thing that hasn't changed with you is the orange."

"I've already told you, I'm not getting rid of the orange," Naruto told him.

Jiraiya sighed, "But it's so bright! One of these days, an enemy will see you coming in your bright orange outfit and attack you-"

"Aww! That's so sweet Pervy Sage, you do care!" Naruto teased.

Jiraiya smiled, "I've been living with you for two years. If I didn't care by now there would be a problem."

At that moment, the waitress came to take their order, which calmed Naruto down a bit.

When she left, Naruto asked, "Uh, Pervy Sage? Are you going to leave again as soon as we head beck?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I don't know. I'll probably stick around a few days and then take off again. Why?"

Naruto looked down and shrugged, "Oh, no reason. Uh, are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled, "If you want to stick around a little longer, all you have to do is say so. I won't be offended or anything, believe me."

Naruto grinned, "I couldn't do that. Then you might get the crazy idea that I actually respect you!"

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head, "I'll wait until you're resettled before leaving again. How's that sound?"

Naruto nodded, "OK, thanks!"

"Not a problem," Jiraiya grinned.

"Where do you go anyways?" Naruto asked.

"It's top secret. I can't tell you," Jiraiya said mysteriously.

"Oh bullshit! Come on Pervy Sage! What's so awesome that you constantly leave Konoha to go do it?" Naruto asked.

"Well" Jiraiya finally gave in, "I do a lot of research-"

"OK, you can stop there! I don't think I want to know any more than that!" Naruto told him.

Jiraiya grinned, "You asked."

"And now I wish I hadn't," Naruto groaned.

Suddenly, from the other end of the restaurant, some woman screamed, "EEK! Giant frog! Somebody kill it!"

Jiraiya sighed impatiently, "I thought I told him to be inconspicuous! I'll be right back, Naruto.

He got up and walked over to the other side of the restaurant. Naruto couldn't really see what was going on, but he could hear Jiraiya apologize for the disturbance. He also heard the woman from before still screaming that someone should kill the giant frog. Once the commotion had died down, Jiraiya walked back to the table, holding one of his frogs in one hand and a package in the other.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"He was bringing me the response from my publisher and instead of just poofing here, he decided to hop through the restaurant like the idiot he is, "Jiraiya explained.

The frog grinned sheepishly and poofed himself away before he could get yelled at anymore. Jiraiya shook his head and opened the letter that was attached to the package and read it quickly before tossing the package to Naruto.

"It's my new book." Jiraiya told him, "Give it to Kakashi or something. I don't need it."

Naruto nodded and put the package in his backpack.

"Thanks, I'm sure he'll be excited." Naruto grinned.

"Why wouldn't he be? It's not even in stores yet!" Jiraiya told him.

Naruto laughed, "Well, congrats on finally getting that thing out. You worked on it almost the entire time I trained with you!"

Jiraiya smiled, "Thanks. You know what? To celebrate, I'll treat you to lunch."

"Aw, thanks Pervy Sage, but I have cash." Naruto told him.

"No, I insist. Lunch is on me." Jiraiya grinned.

"Well, If you insist..." Naruto said jokingly.

Jiraiya nodded, "It's also your treat for doing so well in your training."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, "Well, I did have the 'Legendary Toad Sage' teach me."

Jiraiya smirked, "Yup. Without me, you'd be nothing."

Hey! You're supposed to say something modest!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm SUPPOSED to, but I've trained a Hokage. I can be as egotistical as I want to be." Jiraiya stated.

"Well you might as well say you've trained two, because as soon as Granny Tsunade retires, I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"I have no doubts." Jiraiya told him truthfully.

Naruto grinned, "You better not!"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Hey at the rate you're progressing, you could be as good- if not better- than the Fourth."

Naruto beamed, "You really think so?"

"Jiraiya nodded, "I know so. And I know I'm not really the sentimental type, but I wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Pervy Sage."

Finally the waitress returned with their meals.

Jiraiya grinned, "Now enough of this sappy stuff. Let's eat!"

A/N: Please review!! The next oneshot is going to be the Hyugas bonding. Aren't you all excited.


End file.
